Au nom du capitaine
by Saluzozette
Summary: Ça fait deux ans que tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion, et c'est comme une morsure dans ta chaire. Tu ne l'as pas touché depuis tout ce temps, tu ne l'as pas vu, ou sentit, ou entendu, et tu ne le supportera pas une seconde de plus. ECRIT POUR LA USOPP WEEK AVEC BEAUCOUP D'AVANCE Salsh UsoLu, si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin, merci


**J'ai commencé cet OS à trois heures du matin, et l'ai terminé un autre soir, à trois heures du matin également, alors je vous prierais d'être indulgents à l'égare des fautes d'orthographes s'il vous plait ^^ Voilà, ce sera probablement ma seule contribution à la Usoppweek, et il est en avance, je sais, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le poster dès maintenant, parce que peut-être que demain au réveil je le relierais et que je me dirais "bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'écris là, ça va pas dans ma tête ? Luffy et Usopp méritent tellement mieux !"**

 **Enfin bref... Place à l'OS !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tu sens cette énergie au bout de tes doigts. Ce besoin de le toucher, de cartographier ses nouvelles cicatrices, d'apprendre par cœur les nouveaux vides de son âme. Ça fait deux ans que tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion, et c'est comme une morsure dans ta chaire. Tu ne l'as pas touché depuis tout ce temps, tu ne l'as pas vu, ou sentit, ou entendu, et tu ne le supportera pas une seconde de plus. Tu as besoin de le serrer dans tes bras. Tu as besoin de lui faire savoir que tu es là, avec deux ans de retard, mais là. Il faut que tu le protèges contre le monde et contre lui-même. Tu dois l'aider à lutter contre la solitude.

Alors tu es debout d'un bond. Tu sais que ton capitaine n'est pas dans sa couchette, parce que tu reconnaîtrais son pas entre mille et que tu ne l'as pas entendu entrer, et tu sais en revanche qu'il est tout seul dehors car tu reconnaîtrais les ronflements de tes amis entre mille et qu'ils sont tous en train de le faire. Alors tu te précipites. Parce que tu as réussi à agir normalement lorsque tu as posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois depuis deux ans tout à l'heure, et que tu ignores par quel miracle ce fut le cas, mais que tu n'en peux plus. Tu dois le toucher, ou tu deviendra fou.

Il est seul, comme tu t'y attendais, et tu as à peine fais deux pas sur le pont qu'il se tourne vers toi. À la lueur de la lanterne, tu entrevois à peine ses yeux. Tu ne ralentis pas quand il se tourne, ni lorsqu'il ne réagit pas ta présence, et lui ne cille pas quand vos corps se rencontrent et que tes bras l'enveloppent dans une étreinte à ébranler les mondes. Si vous étiez dans un film, ce serait le moment où tous les violons se mettraient à jouer, où la caméra tournerait lentement autour de vous, où tous les spectateurs soupireraient en souriant devant tant de guimauve. Mais vous n'êtes pas dans un film, et quelque part c'est mieux comme ça. C'est mieux sans spectateurs.

Tu as grandi pendant ces deux années, alors que lui est resté petit et fluet. Et tu sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion, tu le sais. Tu sais que son apparence cache une force incommensurable que tu porterais jusqu'à Raftel s'il le fallait. Pourtant, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'y croire un peu. Tu aimes à penser que tu es devenu assez grand et fort pour le protéger. Tu aimes la nouvelle différence de taille entre vous, et la manière dont le front de Luffy repose parfaitement contre ton épaule. Tu aimes la façon dont ses cheveux en épis viennent caresser ton nez et tes joues lorsque tu frottes ton front à son crâne à la manière d'un chaton. Tu aimes la manière dont ses mains viennent se poser dans ton dos et la force avec laquelle il te rend ton étreinte. Il te serre contre lui, et il se peut que tes côtes en prennent un coup, mais tu t'en fous, parce que tu infliges le même traitement à ses cervicales. Ton capitaine t'a trop manqué pour que tu te contentes d'un câlin ou la retenue trouverait sa place.

Tu réalises alors une chose. Tu pensais vouloir, _pouvoir_ , le protéger, tu voulais être son bouclier contre ses propres démons, mais la vérité est toute autre, en fait. En fait, c'est lui qui veille sur toi. Par sa simple présence, il te rend plus fort, plus courageux. Il chasse la solitude, te porte presque à bout de bras, et tu ne peux que te demander par quel miracle tu as survécu sans lui pendant deux ans.

Et c'est un peu injuste. Il a perdu son frère, il n'avait personne avec lui pour le soutenir, et aucun moyen de savoir pour sûr que ses compagnons allaient tous bien, et même après tout ça, même avec cette faille immense dans son cœur qui prend la forme de cette cicatrice sur sa poitrine, il arrive encore à être le pilier de l'équipage.

Tu ressers ton étreinte parce que tu veux briser ses barrières. Tu veux aller au-delà de sa carapace de joie, au-delà de sa force, pour atteindre le Luffy brisé et affaibli. Tu veux réparer ce Luffy qui se cache. Son visage est enfoui au creux de ton cou, et tes bras sont étroitement serrés autour de ses épaules, et tu te sens déterminé et farouche, mais tu ne sais pas quoi dire, alors tu dis la seule chose qui te semble vraiment importante.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait. Luffy se tend brusquement, et tu te demandes si tu sera de nouveau capable de respirer un jour.

« Tu m'as manqué... Vous m'avez tous manqué. »

Sa voix et si faible que tu peines à l'entendre. Tu es un peu vexé, parce que tu aurais aimé avoir une place privilégié dans sa phrase, mais Luffy reste Luffy, et Luffy traite tous ses compagnons à égalité.

« Parfois, je me demandais si on se retrouverait un jour. C'était comme un cauchemars dont je ne me réveillais pas. »

Ça fait mal, mais tu t'y attendais. Tu as envie d'aider ce Luffy blessé, mais tu n'as pas particulièrement envie de le voir. Ton Luffy, c'est le capitaine du Sunny, le garçon joyeux et inconscient qui t'a tellement manqué, mais ce n'est pas cet enfant que tu tiens pour l'instant contre toi.

Tu protestes vaguement lorsqu'il s'écarte, mais ce n'est que pour mieux se repositionner.

« Heureusement, vous êtes tous là, reprend-il de cette voix joyeuse, mais néanmoins toujours tremblante, dont il a l'habitude et que tu aimes tellement. Vous êtes tous revenus.

\- Évidemment, réponds-tu, et vraiment, c'est une évidence, quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû être questionné, et tu es prêt à te battre pour que ça ne le soit plus jamais. On reviendra toujours. »

Vous reviendrez toujours. Car ce bateau sur lequel vous naviguez, ce drapeau sous lequel vous vous battez, et ce capitaine à qui vous avez juré allégeance, c'est plus qu'un équipage, plus que des amis et plus qu'une famille. C'est une partie de vous-même, et vivre sans elle, ce serait comme vivre de son plein gré sans ses mains, ses pieds, ses yeux et ses oreilles réunis. Vous n'êtes rien sans Luffy, son chapeau de paille et sa figure de proue à tête de lion. Vous n'êtes rien. Alors, contre vents et marrées, contre tous les amiraux et contre tous les ennemis qui pourraient se tenir sur votre chemin, contre tout ce qui pourrait vouloir seulement essayer de s'en prendre à ce trésor inestimable que vous possédez, vous reviendrez toujours.

Tu as besoin de faire comprendre ça à Luffy. La seule pensée qu'il puisse ne pas être sûr de l'effet boomerang qu'il produit sur vous t'est insupportable. Mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire, et cette situation te fais un peu paniquer, alors comme tu le fais toujours lorsque tu paniques, tu arrêtes de réfléchir. En général, cela te fait prendre la fuite. Bizarrement, ce coup-ci, tu te penches en avant et tu ne prends conscience de ton geste que lorsque tes lèvres sont déjà sur celles de ton capitaine.

D'un seul coup, il n'y a plus de Usopp, plus de Luffy, plus de bateau, plus de lanterne et plus d'obscurité. Tout explose autour de toi en une symphonie de couleurs, un feu d'artifice de sentiments et tu vois le monde défiler devant tes yeux. Tu comprends tout, tu vois tout, tu connais tout. C'est comme s'enivrer avec une boisson sucrée. Tu n'avais jamais connu ce genre d'expérience avant, pas même avec Kaya.

Et c'est partit. Tout comme la chaleur de Luffy qui s'écarte de toi, la sensation s'estompe et tu replonges dans le monde quelque peu morne et dangereux de la réalité.

Tu es triste, parce que c'est terminé, mais tu n'es pas inquiet de la réaction de ton capitaine. Tu le connais et il te connaît, une fois les choses mises au clair, tout redeviendra comme avant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, hormis que tu ne seras plus le même, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Comme tu le répètes souvent, tu es un pirate avant d'être un homme, tu es un Mugiwara avant d'être un pirate, et tu es un homme de Luffy avant même d'être Usopp. Alors si ton capitaine te demande d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer, tu le feras sans broncher et sans même un regret.

Sauf que tout ne se passe pas comme prévus, et très vite, Luffy est de nouveau près de toi, et cette fois c'est lui qui presse ses lèvres contre les tiennes, et cette fois, il a l'air vorace, triste et furieux à la fois, prêt à exiger pour obtenir ce qu'il désir, comme s'il s'imaginait une seule seconde que tu puisses lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Comme si tu en étais seulement capable.

Luffy, c'est une partie de toi, au même titre que tes autres compagnons, à la différence qu'il est une partie de toi incroyablement forte qu'il faut à tout prix protéger. Il t'es indispensable au même titre que l'oxygène. Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer demain. En fait, tu ne sais même pas ce qui est en train de se passer maintenant, alors que tes mains courent dans les cheveux de ton capitaine, que les siennes vont et viennent le long de ton dos et que vos lèvres ne se séparent que pour vous laisser respirer. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ce que ça va donner, ce que seront les conséquences, et tu t'en fous pas mal, parce que tu le touches enfin, que tu le sens, que tu l'entends et que tu te demandes pour la centième et certainement pas dernière fois ce soir, comment tu as pu survivre sans lui pendant deux ans.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Voilà, voilà, n'oubliez pas la petite review ! C'est ma seule rémunération ;)**

 **Saluz**


End file.
